celebusfandomcom-20200214-history
Stratford Macintosh
Stratford Macintosh (April 19, 1961 - December 7, 2012) was a prominent Head General of the Dominal Base and one of the leading coordinators in the fight against General Autumn in 2012. Born in Celebus, New Jersey, Macintosh was a graduate of Celebus High School and an accountant for Goodwin & Eastern, a major real estate firm in the region. He was recruited onto the Dominal Base in June 1992 as a Sector 1 recruit operator. Immediately opposing the conservative and often disorganized rule of President Nicholas Bedford, he joined forces with the Celtican Army with the help of Gregory Court, a fellow soldier. Early Years Stratford Macintosh was born on April 19, 1961 at the Hefleyan Care Center (renamed the Wesley and Duke Hospital) in Moltoz, New Jersey as an only child. His parents, Hank and Judith, had married in January 1959 and moved into a small apartment building in downtown Celebus. After two miscarriages, Macintosh was finally born and given the best treatment. He graduated from Celebus High School in June 1979. He worked full-time at an ice cream shop in downtown Celebus for four years. After his father died in November of 1983, he got a job as a parking lot attendant, which paid well enough to support his mother for a number of years. During one of his days on the job, he met an office clerk named Sandra Hood, who he developed a romantic relationship with in 1984. With her assistance, she pulled him into the accounting firm she worked at. With their combined wages, they decided to get married on March 28, 1986. On September 18, 1987, they had a daughter named Macy. He continued working long hours as an accountant at Goodwin & Eastern. However, disaster struck on July 5, 1990 when his mother was struck and killed in a hit-and-run near the Ryder Tower in downtown Celebus, a few blocks away from his firm's building. He sunk into a depression for months, having lost both of his parents within seven years. Sandra provided as much love as she possibly could. He slowly returned to work in the winter. Dominal Base Operator In March 1992, Stratford Macintosh was allowed to go to a real estate development in the mountains of Moltoz, New Jersey with his manager, Samuel Pickins, a 38-year-old real estate officer. The complex of buildings required heavy book-keeping on Macintosh's part. On June 19, 1992, while on the job site, they encountered a stunned teenager, James Soeby, who had been missing for a few days. At a quick glance, construction workers had spotted Soeby hiding in the woods and alerted Pickins, who pulled out his phone to notify the police. Soeby then panicked and shot Pickins with a handgun, who would be critically injured but ultimately survive. This allowed the police to localize to Soeby's position on the mountain; gunshots were exchanged before Soeby escaped over the ridge. Macintosh witnessed the exchange from one of the complex's wooden foundations. Three days later, on June 22, 1992, while visiting Pickins in the hospital, he was approached by police officers who told him that he had to go into questioning over the incident. His meeting with Celebus Police was arranged for June 25, 1992. On the morning of his questioning, he took his bag with him, which contained a cup his daughter Macy had made for him in kindergarten a few months prior. He had always carried it with him as a memento. On his way out the door, he was picked up by local officers, who then put a bag over his head and smuggled him into the Dominal Base through the Mayflower Park alternate dimension zone. He was recruited onto Sector 1 after it was explained that he was needed for the base's operations. The following morning, he attempted to escape from the premises, but he was picked up at the border by Dominal guards, who threw him in prison for eight weeks. He learned that the base was isolated from the rest of the world and that he couldn't see his wife or daughter. On August 15, 1992, he was finally released from prison on the base and was quickly recruited to Sector 1 again, where he started basic operations. Macintosh learned that President Nicholas Bedford had reduced the scale of the standing army by 17% since he took office two months prior and had initiated a regional recruit surge that had no vetting process. Just before November, he also learned about the "terrorist organization" known as the Celtican Army. On October 31, 1992, a shootout between Dominal soldiers and embittered Celtican rebels killed 31 unarmed operations inside one of the administration buildings. During this attack, Macintosh became friends with Gregory Court, another Sector 1 operator and one of the police cadets in the manhunt for James Soeby. Court Revolution